The present invention relates in general to a gaming device, and more particularly to a gaming device having a re-triggering symbol bonus scheme with a bonus symbol accumulator.
The base or primary game of most slot machines involves one or more mechanical or video spinning reels, each of which display a plurality of symbols. In many such games, a triggering event such as a symbol or combination of symbols yield one or more opportunities or chances in a bonus or secondary game, which is played in addition to the base game.
It is desirable to provide players with new and different gaming devices with new and different bonus schemes for the enjoyment and entertainment of players.